


Toppat:Civil War

by ThePsychic01



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Henry Vs Ellie, Reginald Copperbottom(Mentioned), Right Hand Man(Metioned), TCW spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePsychic01/pseuds/ThePsychic01
Summary: Henry regretted that decision at the wall... so much. Now Ellie took the role as Toppat leader and manged to launched their orbital station. Henry is leading only a few people searching for more recruits and Henry has no choice but to work with the government that he betrayed when he became Toppat leader
Relationships: Sven Svensson/Ellie Rose
Kudos: 14





	Toppat:Civil War

Previously...  
Henry Betrayed his government and become The Toppat Leader then he got kidnapped and sent to the wall and then he met Ellie she help him to get up in the vent above the holding cell however Henry abandoned her but she busted out of the wall herself and followed Henry a d managed to get on the airship via Henry’s pod and then when Henry returned to the airship Ellie told Reginald the former Toppat Leader who was trying to take back his former position and when Ellie told The Toppat Clan about what Henry had done Reginald decided to call out Henry for his bad honour and rally out the other members to to change leadership but during the denouncement ceremony Geoffrey And Thomas voice their opposition to the change of leadership but they were taking to the brig and Reginald went on the plank to take his hat back but Henry throws him out of the ship leaving a cybernetic Right Hand Man to rescue him but Ellie forced Henry to jump with a assault rifle but Henry used the built in helicopter feature in the hat but crashed in the brig Henry ask Dave to take down floyd, the guy who was guarding the brig  
Then Geoffrey Said that he has three plans Henry picked one which was to go on the escape pod.

“Did you hear something”Said Dave Geoffrey Shrug, The Escape Pod hit Reginald and his Right Hand Man and then the pod landed at the dessert they exited Geoffrey looked at Henry   
“What now, boss? Looks like we’re on our own”Said Geoffrey Meanwhile in The airship “I wonder where is Reginald and Right Hand Man”Said Ellie “Uh madam Reginald and his Right Hand Man are dead, They were hit by the escape pod that Henry And his followers were in”Said Mike Dough”Your gonna have to be our leader” “Ok but what were this clan gonna do anyway”Said Ellie “Well we are launching a orbital station at the dogobogo jungle”Said Mike “Ok well let go there and continue the Toppat plans and stop Henry”Said Ellie


End file.
